Sun Garden!
by loving'it4321
Summary: Just a regular day, Nepper and Heat arguing, Hitomiko who reads a book for the three girls, Ulvida who's grumpy, but... that one thing that changes a regular day into a special one, that are my first friends...


**Just a regular day, a day as no other, do we actually know how a normal day at Sun **

**Garden is? There always happens something in all the story's (well the most!;P) well this one is just a regular day like always, en we are following Hiroto.. I will make three chapters... one will be when they at the age of..six, when the most are coming at Sun Garden for the first time...one that will be with aliea academy, the age of fourteen..and one that will be after aliea academy around the age of eighteen..**

**I'm sorry if it sucks... it's just a stupid idea, I just thought of...:$**

**And if I feel like, I will also make one when they are adults... but that will only happen when it's a success.**

**Okay I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter, if you notice something that as sample I write wrong... or stuff, please tell me... or if you want a character to appear, or any other idea's, I'm open for everything!:D**

**Well have fun reading!**

* * *

**JUST FOR SURE IF YOU GUYS DIDN'T READ IT: WE ARE READING FROM THE EYE OF HIROTO!:D**

* * *

My second day here.. not really fun, I want to go back to my own home, yeah I know I can't... well I just can't accepted it here, all kids are running like freaks across this place, no one took the guts to ask even my name... like I'm not here... well not that I talk to anyone too, but what if they will laugh at me! pff I will just go to the same place as yesterday.. the swing!

And I walked over to the swing were nobody was, same as yesterday, guess that the swings weren't very popular under the orphans, perfect place for me to take my space.

I sat there for almost an hour, thinking of me and my parents, of all the things I have been through together with them, like my birthdays, vacation and all that kind of stuff...

Then suddenly someone came to sit next to me, I lifted my head up, and looked at my right. It was another read-head just like me, only he had a tulip on his head, well it looked like a tulip, I was not sure if it was one.. he seemed sad, as he looked down at his feet's. I saw him yesterday to, like I would forget that, he was playing all alone in the backyard and was kicking a soccer ball against the wall. I wanted to ask if I could join him, but I just kept staring, then he looked up at me and gave me an angry look, and then he walked away... that was one of the reasons I didn't dare to chat with someone from here, normally I have no problems talking with someone, but it felt different here...

"What are you looking at?"

I woke up from my trance, noticing he was talking to me... and then I just realised I was the whole time staring at him. He must have noticed it.

"S-S-Sorry.." I said on a shy way, that was the first word I said, since I was here...

"What's your name?" he asked me...what...wait!... he asked for my name... the first one who showed interest at me, was also the one who almost made me cry... okay that's weird, guess I was wrong about him...

"K-Kiyama Hiroto, you?" I dared to ask him, I so hoped he would answer me...

"Nice name! my name is Nagumo, Nagumo haruya." He said while he gave me a smile..

I couldn't do anything then smile back at him, he looked very friendly, way different then the first time I met him...

"Well, your new here right? Did anyone already give you a tour through the house?" he said..while he kept on smiling..

"No, nobody did.." I said while I looked down, I felt a little ashamed, probably anyone else was toured on their first day, this was already my second, and I did get lost yesterday! When I wanted to go to bed... I ended up in the room of some girl with blue hair and two white locks.. didn't know I could be so fast, I almost got a pillow against my head, for waking her up...so after that I went to look further entering more rooms, Hitomiko showed me my room, but... not the way to it...

"Well then should I give you a little tour through this humble cottage?..."

"I-If you want to?"

"Well I wouldn't suggest it, if I didn't want it!"

That was true, again another fail from me, how much more exactly was this going to happen?...

"So come on!" he said while he grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the swing, heading towards the building..

We entered what I thought was the living room..

"This is the play room for the boys!" he said, and again I was wrong, glad he was touring me, our I would end up eating my dinner in the bathroom...

There were two boys playing in the room, they were gaming, it looked like a race game... one had white hair, and a scar in his cheek, he had blue eyes, his tongue was protruding from his mouth. The other one had brown hair, with a sort of band around his head in the colours red and white.. also he was playing the game very concentrated..

"No, no!, NOOOOOO!" the one with brown hair screamed as the other made a victory dance...

"o yeah, aha, I did it, I won, that's five box you owe me!" the white-head said as his hand reached out, to receive the five box... the other was surging through his pockets, but... without results..

"Sorry, but I don't have five box!" he said..

"What!? But we made a bet, and I won, so I get five box, now!"

"Well I don't have it, so I can't give it.."

"Then get some!"

"I don't have any money!"

"Then borrow some!"

"I can't borrow money, when I can't pay back.."

And it continue like that..

"Let's go!"Nagumo said to me, while he turned around, with a bored expression on his face.

"But they.." I said while I pointed at the two fighting boys.

"Let them, they fight every day, just ignore them, that the best for well...EVERYONE!"

I decided not to contradict him, I looked suddenly quite grumpy... so I followed his way to the next room... the walls were pink, and there were dolls and stuff all around the room, my guess the play room for girls...

"Well as you can see, the play room for girls!" he said a we walked inside..

Oh yeah! I'm so good, not that it was any obvious, but still the first thing I guessed right!:D

Also here were some kids playing more than in the other room, two girls were drawing, one was playing with the dolls, and in the corner were three girls listening to a story that Hitomiko was reading out loud...

It took us three seconds the get in, and not even one to get out..

"Bah! I hate that room.." Nagumo said while we walked further..

"why?" I asked him...

"It's way too... pink!"

That's what I thought, Nagumo was a real proud guy, you could tell right away, as long as his pride as boy wasn't in the way he was nice, but once they were in a pink room, he felt uncomfortable...

He showed me almost every room, the last one we didn't had was the common living room.. and as we entered I saw a some older girl, with blue hair reading a book, she looked up at us, and especially me.. but her face turned a little mad.. oh...wait! that was the blue-haired girl from last night.. shit.. maybe I have to say sorry..

"Sorry ne for last night!" the girl said to me..while her mad face turned in a sweet one..because I think she noticed that I stressed out a little.

"No I'm sorry, I woke you up!"

"yeah, but you was just looking for the way... I was just a little grumpy, because I was sleeping.." she said as she stood up and walked to us.. "Do you like it here?" she asked..

"uh yeah!" I said, not sure what I had to answer... "Nagumo! I heard there will another new orphan today...about uhm...ten minutes.."

"Really! Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked full of enthusiasm..

"I don't know we will see..!" she said as she walked away, probably heading to the gates, to wait for the new orphan.. Nagumo ran after her but stopped at the door, and turned around..

"Are you coming to? I'm curious who the new kid is..."

I nodded and followed the read-head...

We were waiting for almost a hour at the gates, with some other kids... including the girl with the blue hair and white locks... then the gates opened, and a girl with orange hair, came walk in, she was around our age, and was holding the hand of a tall man, Hitomiko came walk out and talked with the man, while the girl came walk towards us.. "Hey! Do you know what this place is!?" she asked/ordered us...

"This is an orphan!" Nagumo replied angrily, I think he didn't liked to get orders from someone...

She looked at me with a arrogant face... then she walked away to a group girls... who was standing a few feet's away from us...

"What a..." Nagumo said, you could see he was holding himself from saying a nasty word.. and with that he walked to the wall next to the gate and leaned against it.. I went to stay in front of him, well I was following him like a dog follows his owner...but I guess he didn't mind.

He wanted to say something but a sound made him stop, it came from behind the wall, from out the gates..

"Please stop it!" I heard a boy screaming!

I looked at Nagumo, who looked back at me, we both had concerned faces and we walked to the gates how we say how a little boy from our ages was lifted up by some older boys, like they were bullying him.

"Just wait, the next time that you are in our way, we definitely kill you!"the boy said as he threw the little boy to the ground, what caused a big BAM! And I saw how the little white-haired boy felt with his head to the ground, and the elder boys ran off.

I saw how Nagumo was heading to the white-haired boy, and I decided to follow him, even though I knew we were forbidden to get out of the gate... it looked like Nagumo had lack of the rules.

The little boy was holding his head while he remained on the ground... "Are you alright?!" Nagumo asked him, while he helped him up..

"Y-Y-Yeah!, I –I'm fine..." he said while he rubbed his head... I looked him at his face where he had a big bruise around his eye, and his eye was swollen.. and on his jaw was also a big bruise, they really hit him heard...

"What happened, what made them so mad?!" I asked him...

"they were bullying a dog, so I said that they had to stop it, but then they began to bully me!" he said while he looked down at the ground...

"Where are your parents?" Nagumo asked..

"They are gone..." the boy said really soft..

"To where?..." I said curious, who would leave his kid alone?...that's really weird..

But I shocked when I saw what the boy did, he pointed at the sky, he was answering my question, his parents were... death.

"Where do you stay? Then we'll bring you there!" Nagumo suggested..

"I don't my parents leaved me yesterday, I slept on the street tonight..."

I looked at him, I felt so sorry for him, he was all alone, just lost his parents, sleep on street, got bullied...

"Well, then come here! I will ask Hitomiko if you can stay!"Nagumo said while he grabbed the boys hand and dragged him inside Sun Garden.. I just followed them, Nagumo explained to Hitomiko what happened, and what the story was of this boy, he told us his name... Suzuno Fuuske... he was very shy just like me, but the three of us became best friends actually..

We played every day... and everyday almost the same happened... Nepper and Heat were arguing... ...Yeah I know almost the names of everyone now!:D...

Ulvida was grumpy, Hitomiko read the three girls a book etc... but one thing never happened again, that was that I got my first friends that day...

So even if it was a regular day, it was special to me!

* * *

**Well that was it! I hope you liked it, so in the next chapter, they will be in aliea academy! Hope you will enjoy!:D**

**Can you leave a review?:$ I would really appreciate that!:D**


End file.
